The invention relates to vacuum street sweepers, including the motorized vehicular type having a hopper for receiving debris and a vacuum system for suctioning debris and depositing same in the hopper.
Known street sweeper vehicles typically have a broom and intake suction nozzle secured to the chassis of the vehicle in fixed relation, providing a fixed path of suctioned sweeping relative to the direction of vehicle movement. This construction prevents sweeping into odd corners, and prevents the sweeping of square areas. Additionally, the width of the swept path is fixed.
The present invention provides a vacuum street sweeper vehicle enabling the cleaning of odd corners and square areas. The swept and suctioned path may be changed relative to the direction of vehicle movement. The width of the path may also be changed, for example to minimize vehicle clearance requirements in restricted areas by making the broom path no wider than the vehicle itself. An intake broom and suction assembly on the vehicle is laterally moveable relative to the direction of travel of the vehicle.
Known suction transfer passages between the suction nozzle and the hopper to employ flexible rubber hoses, elongated corrugated bellows, or the like. This arrangement suffers shortended life from rapid abrasion of the relatively soft material from suctioned debris impacting therealong during its passage to the hopper.
In the present invention, a substantially rigid suction transfer tube, preferably a solid metal pipe, is provided between the broom and suction assembly and the hopper inlet port. A special sealing gasket is provided around the upper end of the suction tube at the hopper inlet port and permits slight rotational tilting of the tube upper end which in turn permits lateral movement of the lower end of the tube and the suction nozzle, while maintaining sealed vacuum suction power. The tube is articulated at its lower end in sleeve relation with the nozzle, and a second sealing gasket permits movement thereat. The construction affords extended life of the suction transfer passage, and permits lateral movement of the intake broom and suction assembly.
Known vacuum street sweepers are prone to having the incoming transfer passage clogged by bulky debris. The unclogging process typically requires the operator to stop the vehicle, leave the cab, disassemble the hose from the suction nozzle, remove the offending article of debris, and reassemble the passage.
In the present invention, the operator may unclog the transfer passage without leaving the cab nor disassembling and then reassembling various components. The suction transfer passage extends through the operator cab and has an openable door giving the operator access to the inside of the transfer passage for withdrawing a clogging object. This affords a faster, more efficient solution to the clogging problem endemic to vacuum street sweepers.
Known vacuum street sweepers typically have a broom and suction nozzle configuration wherein both the broom and nozzle are curbside midship, or the broom is curbside midship and the nozzle is in the middle of the vehicle midship, or brooms are in front and the nozzle is midship. Midship placement of the nozzle and/or brooms prevents the operator in a front mounted cab from visually monitoring suction and/or sweeping performance. A midship nozzle, and front brooms, may leave dirt streaks between the brooms and the nozzle when the vehicle turns a corner.
The design in the present invention enables the broom and suction assembly to be forward of the front wheels. Front pick-up permits sweeping very close to obstacles. Front pick-up when combined with front steering permits the operator previously unattainable access to odd corners. The operator cab is at the front of the vehicle and has a window in the floor giving the operator improved visibility of the intake broom and suction assembly for monitoring performance.
Known street sweepers typically employ circular gutter brooms with steel bristles. In order to provide rigid fixation in the appropriate planes, relatively heavy broom mechanisms are employed, with substantial weight on the broom. This increases the wear on the abrasive steel broom fiber, shortening life.
In the present invention, a jointed lever broom fixation design is afforded which minimizes wear on the broom fiber by means of a light weight broom mechanism, yet rigidly fixes the broom in the appropriate planes. A relatively light support structure is employed with broom-supporting arms attached to a laterally moveable broom and suction nozzle carriage at fulcrums spaced from the brooms, to minimize weight on the latter. A shaft has adjustably moveable collars along the axis thereof for fixing the brooms in the proper planes, and universal joints permitting rotation of the shaft and controlling forward pitch of the brooms.
The invention further provides a tight pocket between a pair of rotating brooms on opposite sides of a central suction nozzle therebetween for improved pick-up. Guide wheels on opposite sides of the suction nozzle ride adjacent the brooms and facilitate the tight pocket.